


sweet.

by nbspandam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Jeritza and Byleth share a moment during tea.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble, this time inspired by the phrase "Good day"! Enjoy!

What constitutes a good day for Jeritza can vary quite significantly. Sometimes a good day means he got to see all of his favorite cats wandering around the monastery. Other times it means that the Death Knight has gotten his fill of bloodshed, satisfied to fade into the recesses of his mind until next time.

But today? Today, a good day means that Byleth is partaking in the sweeter things with him. It's not much, but thanks to Mercedes they have a dozen cookies to share, most of which Byleth keeps pushing over to him from across the table. 

Even the tea is sweet. 

"You seem less partial to sweet things than I first thought." he says, biting down on his seventh cookie. He can't help but stare at Byleth, taking in all of the strength, the battle prowess that lies just under the surface. Beneath that blank expression and within those glassy eyes, there is something he yearns for. 

"You like them more than me." Byleth points out, slowly sipping his tea. "It shows when you eat." he adds, the faintest wisp of a smile show on his face. 

"I see..." he murmurs, lowering the half-eaten cookie for a moment. Looking over his face, Jeritza slowly gets an idea.

"Would you indulge me?" he asks before the request is fully formed in his mind, though he already leans over the table to reach out, cookie still held in one hand.

Byleth pauses, mint green eyes piercing right through him as if to read his thoughts like the pages of a book. Then, he smiles, visibly this time, and closes the gap between them. He takes the sweet treat between his teeth, right hand lifted to steady Jeritza's. 

He eats the cookie right from his hand, sitting back down afterwards with his hand still holding onto Jeritza's. They're both wearing gloves, but the warmth can still be felt through leather.

"... It's even sweeter like this."

"Was it an overindulgence?"

"No. I like the treats you give me more, no matter how sweet."


End file.
